Harrys savior
by Hp princess no.1
Summary: As long as he can remember, harry has been stuck at privet drive. Unloved and abused, he lives a life no child should ever have to experience. But when harry is rescued by Mrs Figg, and delivered to the snarky potions master, will he finally get the chance to live a normal life? And will Snape continue the stream of abuse, or will he finally give his arch enemy's son a chance?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The dursleys

Young harry potter sat in his cupboard under the stairs, and cradled his broken arm gently to his bruised and battered chest. He winced as the rough material of his shirt rubbed against the purple welts on his bony back. He drew in a raspy breath, and slowly let it out, the oxygen burning the inside of his lungs. He began to sob, quietly, for he knew all too well what the penalty for making noise was.

Harry wondered why he was a freak, and if anyone could ever care for an abnormal boy like him. Harry wished with all his heart that one day somebody would come, and love him as their own son. But harry knew that it was just not possible. The dursleys had made sure of that. They had been sure to never even hint to the other neighbours of Privet Drive to the existence of the broken child in their care. Nobody was coming for him. Ever.

They had instead sung praises of their own child, Dudley, who resembled more closely that of a small whale or elephant than a child. Dudley took sadistic pleasure in harry pain, and never missed a chance to get the small, black haired child in trouble, or to beat him until he was a bloody miss.

Harrys latest punishment had been the result of him quietly requesting a piece of bread from his aunt. She had been furious with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing?" a furious voice cut through the air, and harry froze in terror. He opened his mouth to speak, but, as if knowing how useless if would be, he hung his head in a submissive stance. "We feed you and cloth you and this is how you repay us?! BY STEALING OUR FOOD? HOW DARE YOU?" Petunias shrill voice became louder and higher until she was screaming at the 8 year old.

"I'm j...just so...o hungry" Harry stuttered, wishing he had someone that would save him.

"HOW DARE YOU BOY? JUST LIKE YOUR FREAKY, WORTHLESS PARENTS. They got what they deserved, and now you will be getting what you deserve. BY the end of today, you will be sorry you were ever born." Petunia smirked viciously at this, and an evil glint glistened through her eyes.

She reached out, drew her hand back, and brought it down on Harrys dirt marred check. The fragile child stood unflinchingly still, as he had painstakingly been taught to do during beatings. Petunia lunged at the boy, and grabbed his wrist in an iron grip, that would defiantly be leaving bruises.

By now, harry was a mess. Tears were coursing down the little ones cheeks, and his face was clenched in pain. A dark green, purple colour had already graced his angelic face, making it bruised and discoloured.

Immediately, she dragged him unmercifully towards the stove. Petunia pulled the childs hand, and pressed if hard onto the burning stove. She held it there far a full10 seconds, making sure it would scar beautifully, ignoring harry anguished screams of pain.

"P...Please. P...P...please a...aunt pet...petunia," harry cried in terror, but his plies went unnoticed.

Once she was sure harry would be sporting a bruise for the rest of his life, petunia let go of her nephews wrist, and threw him into the hall. Get into your cupboard boy, and when he gets home, I assure you, your uncle will deal with you properly.

Harry crawled to the back of his cupboard, and curled into a ball. He was terrified. Harry knew that uncle Vernon's punishment would make aunt Petunias seem like love pats. The door to the cupboard slammed shut, and the vent was closed. Harry trembled in anticipation of what was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not in any way own harry potter or any characters made up by JK Rowling.**

Chapter 2- Vernon Dursley

Still sobbing silently in pain, harry waited in fear for uncle Vernon's arrival. He just knew that uncle was going to kill him. But he was just so hungry. All he had wanted was a piece of bread. His mouth was dry, scaly and cracked. He was longing for as little as a glass of water, to quench his thirst. But harry knew that he was a bad boy and didn't deserve and food or drinks, until his punishment by uncle Vernon.

But that did nothing to diminish harrys terror when the front door creaked open.

Now, Vernon dursley always prided hinself on being normal, and considered as a family man. Nobody ever even suspected to the violent and abusive nature of the vile man. They only saw the wealthy business man who worked in a respectable position in the drilling company Grunnings and had a godly wife and their child. And the dursleys worked hard to ensure the freaks presence contaminating their house would never endanger this.

So, after greeting his wife, and giving his son a hearty slap on the back, he asked his wife the routine question.

"Has the freak been behaving today pet?"

Petunia replied," can you believe it Vernon, the boy actually had the nerve to ask for some food! Asked as if he truly believed he deserves it!"

"I'm going to teach the freak a good lesson tonight petunia. How dare he be so ungrateful! Demanding things all the time and taking food out of our precious dudders mouth," Vernon growled.

Getting up from the couch, he stalked done the hall, reaching the cupboard under the stairs.

Inside the cupboard, harry was listening, and had heard his aunt complaining to his uncle about his misbehaviour. He shuddered, feeling miserable. 

Outside, Vernon reached out and unlocked the cupboard door. He at reached his arm in and grabbed harrys neck. He yanked harry out of the cupboard, and gave the boy a hard smack on his face. As harry lay there, sobbing, he unbuckled his thick leather belt, with a silver buckle.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you will never forget, freak, yelled Vernon. He raised his belt high in the air, and brought it down with a crack on the boys body. Harry whimpered, but did not say a word. Again and again, his vernon brought the belt down on his nephew, until harry was screaming in pian, and covered in blood and bruises. He then threw the belt to the floor.

Smiling evilly, he began to kick harry, hitting any place he could reach. Harry curled into a ball, a vicious kick to his spine making his back arch in pain. Stopping for a moment, Vernon yelled for his son to come over.

"Come here Dudley. Let me teach you how to be a man." He said.

"Sure dad, how should I punish the freaky boy?" answered Dudley, eager to hurt his cousin.

Handing Dudley a thin but strong bamboo stick, he instructed his son to beat harry as hard as he could. Dudley was only 8, so his blows were nothing in comparison to Vernon's. However, on top of his existing injuries, harry could barley realise the change of people abusing him.

"P...p...please," muttered harry, deliriously.

"Silence, freak!" yelled Vernon.

After harry had absolutely no flesh that had not been bruised or cut by the beating, Vernon grabbed his nephew by his hair, and dragged him up the stairs, Harrys body dangling uselessly by his hand. He filled the tub with freezing cold water. When it was full, he harshly flung harrys body over his shoulder and dunked him under the water.

Harrys blood mingled with the water, turning it a dark pink colour. Once harry had passed out from lack of oxygen, he took his unconscious body downstairs, and locked him in the cupboard under the stairs.

**Thank you to Aimee Turton and Sam Sam for reviewing my story. This is my first ever fan fiction, and it means so much to have the support of my readers. I would also like to thank those who followed my story or added it to their favourites.******

**I would like to start a poll for the next chapter.******

**The question is: should Dumbledore be mean and not acknowledge Harry's abuse, and work against Severus and harry to get him back at the dursleys, or should he be kind and understanding and work with them to prosecute the dursleys?****  
****Please leave your answer in reviews. Please do remember to review, as they are what motivated me to update this story so quickly.****  
****Lots of love****  
****Hp princess no.1!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Severus Snape  
**  
****Disclaimer- I don't own any witches, wizards, muggles or squibs in harry potter.**

Severus Snape stalked down Hogwarts corridor, his black robes billowing majestically behind him. Passing by him, chattering and laughing with her 2 friends, was a hufflepuff. Unfortunately, her good cheer was not returned, as Snape gave her a detention for making noise.

"Twenty points from hufflepuff. Stupid child. How dare you walk around Hogwarts making such disgusting noises," growled snape, glowering at the cowering 'puff.

"What, that's not fair! There's nothing in the rules that says we can't chat in the corridor after lessons!" Complained one of her friends, bravely.

"Silence, I will not be spoken to by an immature child such as yourself. You should consider yourself lucky to regain use of your limbs if you ever dare to speak to me in such a disrespectful manner again." Snape said this in a dangerous, silky voice, standing tall, and towering over the three girls menacingly.

The three girls gulped, and sped down the corridor, eager to escape the wrath of the evil potions master.

Smirking evilly, Snape continued his journey towards the headmaster's office. Suddenly remembering why he was going there, his mood dampened even further. The headmaster had some issue with the potter burden, and for some reason unknown to him, had decided that he needed to know the details about it.

Snape growled, making the students whimper, and quickly make way for the irate professor to pass. Before he had even arrived at Hogwarts, the brat was already causing trouble.

"Bloody nuisance," muttered Snape under his breath, feeling angry.

Finally, he arrived at the gargoyles outsold the headmasters office, and groaned, inwardly. The damn coot hadn't given him the password to enter staircase leading up the office. Scowling, Snape thought hard about what the password could be.

"Lemon drops," said Snape to the gargoyle. He was sure it would be right. The idiot was obsessed with his muggle sweets, so he was certain tha he would have used it for a password.

As he had assumed it would, the gargoyle skid out the way, allowing him entrance. The man truly had to secure his office, he thought. It would be only to easy for death eaters to break into the man's office. Snape glided over to the door, the office, and rapped sharply on the door five times.

"Come in Severus," came the voice from inside.  
Snape put down his occlumency shields, and put a blank mast into his face, before lifting a single hand, hardened from years of potions and brewing, and opening the door.

"Good afternoon headmaster," snape greeted, coming straight it to the point. "What is so important that you needed my assistance?"

"Ahhh Severus! Good afternoon. Humour an old man and take a lemon drop!" Dumbledore gestured towards the bowl of sugary confectionary, his blue eyes twinkling cheerfully.

"I have not left several highly explosive potions on the status charm for the joy of coming to have one of your bloody muggle sweets," answered snape rudely. "Now get on with it old coot."

"Very well Severus. I have had some concerning letters from Mrs Figg, expressing her worry for harry. She seems to be under the impression that the dursleys are inappropriate caregivers for him. I would be truly grateful if you could take a few minutes this evening to check on him for me." Dumbledore spoke calmly, as if he was asking something as casual as the weather.

Almost choking, Snape replied," NO! I refuse to let that freak ruin my evening. I refuse. I don't care at all about the whelp, and I refuse to go and take time out of my precious evening to check on the spoilt brat. He's probably being pampered by his doting relatives."

With that, he walked out the office, glowering. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Severus!" called Dumbledore, softly. "Do it for Lily."

Pausing, Snape scowled. Manipulative bastard, he thought. "Fine," he yelled, feeling defeated. "I'll go check on the brat. But don't expect me to coddle the little whelp." With this, he stormed down the corridor back to the dungeons, to prepare for the journey to number 4 Privet Drive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**Thank you to all those who reviewed this story. Those who favourited or followed this story, thanks to you as well. It would mean a lot to me if you could also review, even if it's just a couple of words.******

**Now, for the last chapter:****  
****The results so far are****  
****Evil dumbles: 1 vote****  
****Good dumbles: 1 vote****  
**

**The poll is still going, so remember to add your vote in a review!****  
****Lots of love,****  
****Hp princess no1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 4- The Whelp

Harry quickly began to lay out the cutlery, careful of making to much noise. The cramps in his stomach seemed to worsen, as the sweet aroma of the roast drifted up his nose. Still stiff from the day before beating, he carefully lifted the silver platter with the potatoes, pepper and roast chicken, and laid it gently on the table. Making sure they were shining, he laid the glasses down, and hurried to find uncle Vernon's favourite juice.

His breath began to quicken as he realized that it had all been finished the day before. Harry was aware that if his uncle noticed the absence of the juice on the table, there would be hell to pay. And after the savage beating yesterday, Harry shuddered at how he would feel after today.

"D...dinners ready," called Harry, his voice trembling slightly.

"It had better be good boy." Vernon came stomping into the room, Dudley and Petunia following closely behind. Vernon took his usual place at the head of the table, Petunia at his right and Dudley at his left. Harry, was left to sit in his normal place, at Vernon's feet, so that he could be, if he was lucky, given scraps from the Dursleys plate.

Vernon went first, carving a humongous piece of meat and plinking it down on his plate, then taking four big spoonfuls of peppers and potatoes to go with it. Dudley took a similar amount to his father. Petunia, on the other hand, speared a small amount of meat into her plate, complete with a couple of spoons of veg.

"Boy," suddenly Vernon growled, dangerously. "Where is my juice? WHERE IS IT?"

Harry began to tremble, but did not say anything, knowing it would be useless.

Vernon stood from the table, and began to crouch down to Harrys level. He crouched down and leaned in, his nose almost touching Harrys. "Freak," he whispered. Then he clenched his fist, and slammed it straight into Harrys stomach. Harry screamed. After slapping and punching him a few more times, Vernon paused.

Ding ding. Dingggg. Dingggggggg.

The doorbell was ringing.

Quickly, Vernon yanked Harry into a seat, and dumped some veg on his plate. Before going to open the door, he whispered menacingly at Harry, "don't you dare eat a thing, freak."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the bloody houses looked the same, Snape thought. With their perfectly pruned hedges and flower beds, the same red coloured bricks. He sighed, remembering that the door number was 4. Quickly navigating himself through the street, and onto the Dursleys front porch, Snape rang the door bell impatiently.

Finally, an oaf of a man opened the door. As soon as he saw Snape's wizarding robes, Vernon's welcoming expression turned to one deep loathing, with a hint of fear. Snape sneered slightly, deciding to simply get the brat and leave.

"What do you want, freak," spat the oaf.

Grimacing slightly, Snape answered, "I have come to collect the potter spawn. Your services in taking care if him will no longer be required."

Behind Vernon, his wife walked over, looking ever the image of a perfect house wife. Realizing that this was their chance to be rid of her sisters spawn forever, she quickly agreed.

"I'll just put on some tea while little Harry gets packed. Harry dear?" she called.  
She was calling me 'dear'?  
"Yes, ma'am?" I answered immediately from inside the kitchen.

"Go upstairs to your room and pack all your things, harry dearest," she called. This was truly odd. 'She must be putting on for the visitor. But visitors never saw me, especially the day after a punishment. As I closed the latching it shut, a tall, thin man with a hard face shouted at me.

"Pack all your things. We'll not be coming back."

I looked back and forth between the man and Aunt Petunia. Who should I obey? I decided that if he was taking me, it had better be him. Aunt Petunia rushed past me.

"We'll just let him say goodbye to this old house in peace. Let's take tea on the patio, shall we?"

She led him away, but he did not seem pleased about it. I wondered what was in store for me. Where is he taking me? Why? He seemed awfully mean; had I done something wrong? These thoughts and many others ran through my head as I packed my spare outfit into my ragged and battered bag. I knew I had to leave the broken toy soldier I had somehow managed to steal from Dudley's second bedroom; they didn't belong to me. I took my I old pyjamas shirt and my broken pencil...and everything else that was mine. I tidied the cupboard as best I could, folded up the cot and the crusty blanket, and locked the door for good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**  
****Thank you so much to all this who reviewed my story! It means so much to have the support of my readers!******

**Don't forget to leave your voted for the poll in reviews! The results so far are as follows-******

**Evil Dumbledore- 6******

**Good Dumbledore- 3******

**Love hp princess no1!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters made by JK Rowling, but I do own the plot to this story.**

**Thanks to my beta, DN****S****talker, for fixing this chapter up for me!**

Chapter 5- This is not your home!

Snape glared down at the small child, and sighed. He was walking silently and obediently for now, but he wondered how long it would last. Damn Dumbledore for making him take in the brat. The boy was probably treated like a prince, and would have no respect for him. But Severus was determine to discipline the wreck. The child would soon find out that he would not be manipulated or bullied like his doting relatives had been. The child would learn what the meaning of hard work was.

And Severus was already planning to start the boys theory and practical magic training, to prepare him for the inevitable encounter with the Dark Lord. After all, the whelp was the reason that his precious Lily flower was dead.

The little boy walking alongside him resembled James Potter so closely, it was hard to see Lily's influence on him. Her stunning, emerald eyes on the boys face, James Potters face.

And, after being graced with years from torment and vicious bullying all the way through his Hogwarts education from the Marauders, it was exceedingly difficult for the sour potions master to let go of old grudges and differentiate between harry and James, and see Harry Potter for who he truly was.

As the pair reached the end of Privet Drive, Severus looked down at the 8 year old standing next to him. The child was hauling a single broken rucksack, which looked like it was holding absolutely nothing in it. Snape felt anger ride within him. How dare potter be so arrogant as to leave his belongings at privet drive, thinking that he would buy him all the things his majesty desired. How wrong he was. "Potter, hold my wrist and close your eyes."

Harry hesitated, years of abuse making him weary of closing his eyes, and giving control to those superior and stronger than him.

"Now Potter, I don't have all day to wait for your highness," sneered Snape, cruelly.

Harry slowly extended his arm, and his fingertips brushed gently against Snape's warm palms. Snape's hand jerked out from under Harrys, and gripped the child's bony wrist. Harry winced slightly as Snape's pincer like grip dug painfully into his flesh, but uttered no sound of protest.

"Brace yourself," was the only warning the man gave, before Harry felt the most horrible feeling he had ever experienced. The feeling of being squeezed down a tight tube, and pulled randomly in different directions. Finally, their feet slammed hard into the ground. Snape recovered instantly, and stood straight, smirking slightly at Harrys obvious discomfort.

After landing on the ground, Harry fell to his knees in agony. The apparition had set the welts and bruises littering his body on fire. His stomach was rebelling, and he felt nauseous. He tried, but failed to keep the contents of his stomach inside him. He leaned forward and vomited harshly into the side walk. After going days with nothing to eat, all Harry could throw up was bile.

Snape stood a few meters away, and after watching the small boy throw up the contents of his stomach, he stepped forward and thrust a hand into one of his robe pockets. Finding what he was searching for, he held it out to harry.

"Here, drink this Potter. It will help with the nausea."

Harry gulped the potion down thankfully. It worked almost instantly, settling his stomach. He looked up at the tall man. Still, the man was glaring down at him, and he sighed inwardly.

What had he done to annoy the man, thought Harry.

Suddenly, the man began walking, in long strides. Harry bit his bottom lip, but had no choice but to follow the distasteful man. The child had to jog slightly to keep up with Snape, but the man paid no heed to the boy. After walking for what seemed like hours to the young boy, they finally arrived at a street, that had a signpost reading 'Spinners End.'

Snape took out his wand and waved it at lightly over the lock. The door clicked and swung open, allowing them entrance to the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harrys P.O.V

My mouth dropped open when the man waved a stick over the door lock. When the door opened for us, I gasped. Maybe this is why Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had sent me away with this man. Perhaps he was a freak like me as well!

I decided not to say anything, and try to behave and be a good boy for this man. If I was to be living with him, then I should try and be obedient. Eventually, the man might actually like me, and think I'm a good boy!

As we walked into the house, I took of my pitifully thin jacket and hung it on the coat hook, above the shoe rack. I took off my muddy, ragged shoes, and put them on the dusty rack. The tall man began to walk into the next room, and I quietly followed.

He led me up a long staircase, with glass panels along the side. The lush carpet under my feet was soft and thick. The walls were painted with a light peach colour, and had beautifully framed paintings hanging from them.

As we reached the top of the stairs, he opened a door to one of the rooms, and led me inside.

"This will be your room while you reside in my house. I will not tolerate untidiness, so you will be expected to keep the room clean and tidy at all times. Breakfast is at 8 sharp, lunch at 12:30 and supper at 7 o'clock. If you are late then you will not eat."

With that, the man turned to walk out the room. Suddenly finding a burst of courage, I ran up to him, and, without thinking about the potential consequences, and hoping this man would be different from my relatives, I wrapped my arms around his thin waist and hugged him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape's P.O.V

The whelp came running towards me, and suddenly wrapped his skinny little arms around my waist. I gasped, then I grabbed the brats offending limbs and detached them from my person.

I was furious. How dare this child take such liberties!

"How dare you Potter! Let me assure you, I didn't ask for you, I was forced to take you in. If the decision was mine, you would be dumped in the nearest orphanage, not be burdened onto any poor family. So let me make this clear to you Potter. This is not your home, nor will it ever be!" I screamed at the boy. I shook him hard, until his teeth rattled in his mouth, and tears were coursing down his red cheeks.

Then with all the force I had in me, I threw him onto the bed, and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind me.

Xxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxx

Harrys P.O.V

What did I do wrong? Maybe I really was a freak just like aunt and uncle always said. I buried my head miserably in the soft feather pillow, knowing that nobody would ever love or want me and cried myself to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks so much for all if your reviews! I now have over 1500 hits! Yay! But I just want to say to anyone who reads this! Please leave a review, even it it's just telling me a way to improve the fic- it really helps! **

**Thanks to all my dedicated readers who reviewed!**

**So far the results for the poll are-**

**Evil Dumbledore- 6**

**Good Dumbledore- 7**

**So good ****Dumbles**** has taken the lead!**

**Don't forget to vote in a review!**

**Bye!**

**Hp princess no1**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing that belongs to JK Rowling.**_

_**Lots of hugs to my awesome beta, DN stalker! Thanks!**_

_Chapter 5- the library_

_Harry laughed joyfully as the brightly coloured bubbles erupted from James's wand and drool dribbled down the side of his cheek. His eyes twinkling, Harry's small fingers reached out towards the bubbles. Laughing, James lifted harrys from under his arms. Slowly gaining speed, he began to spin on the spot, harry swinging around with him._

_Harrys giggled in delight," yaaaaa yeeee dada!" _

_Walking gracefully into the room, Lily's eyes settled upon her beautiful son, harry, and her husband, and she smiled. "James! Be carefull! Don't drop harry!" _

_"No worries lils!" James grinned cheekily over at his wife and kissed her gently on the cheek. _

_"James!" _

_"Lily!" Replied James, teasingly._

_Harry laughed as he watched his parents banter, their easy laughter filling Godrics Hollow. The bubbles now surrounding the room, James threw his wand down carelessly on the sofa, and drew his wife in for a passionate, loving kiss. _

_Just as there lips joined, a sudden blast shook the house, and James and Lily drew apart sharply. Lily's glance instantly lay upon her sons tear filled eyes. Harry let out a scream and tears started to cascade down his soft cheeks._

_"It's him lily, run! Take harry and run!" James shouted, trying to be heard over the blasts that were reducing the Potters warm home to rubble and debris._

_Lily grabbed harry, and held him tight to her chest. She began to run, pieces of debris cutting into her flesh. Harrys head was misled into Lily's chest, as is drawing comfort from her presence. Lily could hear the snake like hiss, that could only belong to Lord Voldemort. _

_James stood tall in front of the darkest wizard of the age, and looked him fearlessly in the eye. _

_But Voldemort was unfazed, and merrily smirked, before hissing, "Avada kedavra." James fell to the ground, his eyes lifeless. He was dead._

_Gracefully, Voldemort glided up the staircase, easily floating over the rubble. He could hear the desperate thuds coming from upstairs, and he cackled. The mud blood would die, and so would her filthy son, and nobody would ever doubt the power if lord Voldemort again._

_Lily desperately piled boxes and furniture in front of the door, but knowing her efforts was in vain. She cursed herself for being as careless as to leave her wand lying around._

_The door blasted open, the force sending lily flying across the room. She quickly placed harry into the cott behind her._

_Voldemort approached her quickly._

_"Stand aside girl, stand aside," he ordered._

_Lily's emerald eyes glittered with tears as she spread her body over Harrys cott, shielding him. _

_"No please, take me instead," she pleaded, heartbroken._

_"Stand aside girl, stand aside now. _

_"No please take me instead, anything but my harry, please." _

_"This is your last warning, mudblood, stand aside now, stand aside."_

_"No. No please," she screamed. _

_Voldemort casted the killing curse, and lily fell to the floor, dead, her screams lingering in the air. _

_Voldemort stepped over Lily's corpse, kicking it as he did. He leaned down towards harry. The child began to cry, traumatised from watching his mothers death. Instantly, Voldemort cringed. He could never stand the ear piercing whining of the younger children at the orphanage. _

_He turned his glare to the emerald eyes boy, and whispered, "goodbye harry potter. AVADA KEDAVERA!"_

Harry woke with a gasp, and quickly managed to clench his teeth together, lest he scream out, awakening the man next door. He lay on his bead, shuddering from the nightmare. Harrys throat was raw, and his normally emerald eyes red and bloodshot. He breathed in and out with short, raspy gasps. He lay, trembling under the comforter, feeling miserable. He glanced at the window, and noted how dark it was. It was probably the middle of night.

Slowly, as he began to calm down, he realised that something was wrong. His parent hadn't been killed. They had died in a car crash. And magic didn't exist. Harry wondered if his evilness and creaminess was at work here. He began to cry again, scared and confused.

He didn't dare make any noise, petrified of awakening the moody man in the next room. The forbidding man made it perfectly clear to the terrified boy that misbehaviour would be punished severely, and harry wanted to give the man no reason to punish him. He had told harry in no uncertain terms that he was not to come whines go to him, or complaining in the man's home, and harry had no qualms that the man would dump him at the nearest orphanage at the slightest provocation.

His breath hitched slightly as he reminded himself what a freak he was. Nobody would ever love him.

That night, Snape, unconsciously, had confirmed Harry's deepest and darkest fears. In the lowest part of his heart, in that part of his soul that his mother and father had imprinted with their unconditional love and attachment to their son, Harry had somehow held onto that scrap of hope, that his relatives' hatred towards him was _their_ problem, not his. However, the harsh, traumatising rejection by his new guardian threw a wrench into that theory, unconscious as it was, and Harry was left to wonder if he really _was a freak_, undeserving of anyone's love or affection– even his parents, had they survived the car crash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun gleamed through the panelled windows, and illuminated Harry's bedroom. Outside, the birds tweeted, and morning was upon them. The boy lying under the plain white comforter began to rouse. His tired eyes fluttered open slightly.

Harry felt exhausted. All night he had been plagued with horrific nightmares, each more horrifying than the next. Harry stretched his limbs slowly, easing the aches out of them. He yawned quietly, and sat up, leaning his sore back against the wooden headboard of the bed.

Hoping that today would be a better day than yesterday had been, harry swung his legs over the side of the bed. Wincing slightly as his legs touched the mattress, he softly stood up. The 8 year old padded quietly across the creaking floorboards. He quickly went to the toilet, and changed into his old, ragged jeans and t-shirt.

Quietly, he walked down the stairs, and tried to remember which room was the kitchen. He knew that he had to make breakfast, but he did not want to agitate the man, by walking into a forbidden room. Holding his breath, he turned the door handle of the first room. Relieved, he released his breath, as he walked into the dirty kitchen. Harry looked around in astonishment. He had never seen a room so messy and dirty. Aunt petunia had always been sure to make harry clean any mess as soon as it we made.

Harry wondered if this was why the man had brought him here. Maybe he needed someone to clean his house. Considering this thought, harry quickly set to work.

He began to look for the cutlery, pots and pans, and plates on the cupboards. He efficiently piled them in neat stacks on the wooden table. He found a rag in the drawer, and quickly set to work, cleaning all the surfaces, cupboards and doors, as quick as he could. He then walked over to the sink. He turned the hot water tap. Instantly, the water began to pour out, and harry plunged the dirty dishes in. One by one, he cleaned them, washing the mould and grime of them, ignoring the water scalding his flesh.

Finally, he finished, and, paying no heed to his burned hands and wrists, he started putting everything back where he found it. Not pausing for a second, he started to look in the fridge, for any food that was not spoiled and could be used for breakfast. He managed to locate some eggs.

Looking in the now clean cupboards, he found some bread and canned beans. He heated the beans in the microwave, and put the bread in the toaster. He then took a pan out, had began to scramble the eggs.

Harry payed special attention to the food, ensuring nothing burned or got over heated. Intense training at the Dudley's made sure that he would never make that mistake again.

After about 5 minutes, he had a steaming plate of eggs, toast and beans lying on a plate. Frowning, harry realised that the food would get cold if the dark man did not come down soon. Hesitating, harry wondered what to do.

His confusion was quickly solved as the man in question came gliding into the room. Harry quickly looked down, careful not to meet the mans menacing stare.

"Well, what have we here?" Asked Snape calmly, but harry could here the threatening question underneath. "What are you doing potter? What mischief are you up too, brat?" Snape's voice began to rise.

Seeing the child looking at the floor made him feel even more furious. Probably sulking, thought Snape, viciously. Just like the spoilt brat, he thought. No respect for his elders and betters.

"Sit down potter. I see that's you have decided to eat by yourself, and not wait. Therefore, you shall now sit and wait for me to also finish my breakfast. Harry trembled slightly. He had not eaten anything. And he was hungry. But he knew freaks like him deserved nothing. So he said nothing. Harry sat, and watched as snape dug into his meal.

Snape wondered who had made the breakfast. Nobody had access to the house apart from himself. Perhaps a house elf from Hogwarts had taken it upon themselves to work for him. House legs had been known to do this before. He sighed, but knew that house elfs always stayed out of sight. It was virtually impossible to stop an elf from cleaning and serving wizards. It was easter to just accept it.

He sighed inwardly. Already he was beginning to feel stressed. If only the boy could just do as he was told, instead of trying to be difficult on purpose. For a second, he felt a twinge of guilt. Maybe the child was hungry, and had wanted some food. Maybe, just maybe, the boy hadn't been up to mischief. Snape pondered on this for a minute, before dismissing the thought. He reinforced his previous suspicions in his mind. Harry potter was an arrogant child, who had no right to standing on this earth, living when lily hadn't. Surviving when lily had been killed.

As usual, this line of thought brought the normal anger to him. Fighting it down, not wanting to begin the day with a bad atmosphere, he speared the food onto the fork and quickly finished the food. He then opened his mouth to order the child to take his dishes to the kitchen. "Potter, take these to the sink and wash them up. Make sure you do it properly boy."

"Yes s-sir," whispered harry

"Speak up boy," Severus barked, angrily.

"Yes sir," harry said, louder.

He walked towards Snape. Picking up the plate, he took it to the sink and the 8 year old began to swiftly wash it up. As he was doing this, Snape sat and watched him from the watched as harry began to struggle with the high sink, yet made no sound of complaint. He watched as the boy determinedly washed the plate, then dried it with the dish cloth. He felt a little bad for treating the boy so callously. He really needed to get his temper under control, he thought.

"Potter, follow me," directed Snape, as harry finished cleaning. The boy began to follow Snape, trailing behind him. Freaks should never walk alongside there betters, remembered harry. Snape stopped at the doorway to a room. He turned the rusty door handle, and pushed the door open.

Snape walked in, and harry followed closely behind, curious, although he wouldn't dare show it. Inside were shelves after shelves filled with books! They filled the entire room, and harry looked around in awe. The books were all neatly devised in genres, and it looked like a lot of time had been taken to make it of such high quality.

Suddenly, harry flinched, as a voice behind him spoke. "You will sit in here and choose a book to read. You will sit and read it until I come back to get you. Do not cause and misbehaviour," snape warned the child.

Yes sir. Thank you so much sir!" Harry chirped, happily. A little more subdued, he added," Ill behave well sir."

"We will see." And with that, snape turned on heal and stalked out of the room.

Snape decided, while the urchin was behaving, he might as well go down to his lab to brew some potions. Poppy had been nagging him to brew some cold draughts, muscle relaxer and anti nausea potions for a few weeks now. The infirmary was running low, and now seemed like the perfect time to get working on them.

So he left potter in the library, and went down to his lab. Quickly gathering his ingredients and cauldron, he made his way over to the flame. He began heating the cauldron. Instantly, he lost himself in the methodical chopping and slicing, and soon forgot about everything else, including the child upstairs.

Finally, all the potions were finished. Filling the vials up with the potions, Severus sighed. He was exhausted. Looking down at his watch, he noticed that the time was 6:43. He decided to go upstairs and... Shit. He had forgotten about Harry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry looked up. He had finished his book, and was feeling rather bored. The man had not yet come back to get him, and harry did not dare to go looking for him. So harry decided to choose another book to read, and hoped that the man would come back soon.

He replaced his previous boom, and began to wander around the shelves, searching for an appealing book to occupy his time. Eventually, he saw a brightly decorated book that looked interesting. The only problem was, harry was only eight, and the book was on the top shelf. And, king to his malnourished he was, harry could not reach anywhere near it.

Looking around, harry saw a wooden chair, in the corner if the room. He dragged it over to the bookshelf, and stood on it, hoping it would be tall enough for him to reach the book. Harrys short arms reached upwards, and brushed ago and the spine of the book. Harrys fingertips closed around it.

Suddenly, the door burst open. "Potter," roared a voice. Harry started badly, and toppled of the chair. The chair fell with him, as did the book, and both made a loud clattering doing in the floor. As quick as lightning, snape was beside him, the forbidding man loomed over him, and heat waves were pouring of him. Harrys teeth were clenched in terror, and his eyes were wide tearful. They darted around the room, looking for an escape, but it was fruitless. He was trapped.

The man spoke, dangerously.

"What do you think you are doing, Mr Potter?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank so much to all my dedicated readers who reviewed the last chapter. It truly means so much to me! So thank you.**

**Don't forget to review, and leave your vote for poll in your review. This is the last chapter for you to vote, as I am planning to put Dumbledore in the chapter after the next. So you have until I post the next chapter to vote**

**Please follow and favourite as well!**

**Cya soon!**

**Hp princess no1**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- You are Worthless******

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything that JK Rowling does.******

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating for so often! It's been a hectic time. I know this chapter is embarrassingly short, but I'm nearly**** done with the next chapter. I promise to work as hard as i can to get it up in the next 2-5 days. Reviews will help! Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harrys gasped in fear, and his breath caught in his throat. He stared in terror into the dark, angry, ebony orbs glaring down at him. Snape's nostrils flared in anger, and a fury burned on his face. Tears sprang to Harrys eyes as he realised how much trouble he was in.

Snape began to stretch his hand out. His long fingers curled around Harry's delicate arm, and grasped it harshly. With one cruel yank, he had Harry standing on his feet, face to face with him. Harry could smell Snape's strong peppermint breath on his face, and he trembled in terror. Tears began to leak out the corner of the tiny child's eyes.

He could never be a good boy, Harry thought. He would never be worthy enough to have parents, and he deserved everything he was going to get.

Snape began shaking him as hard as he could. "You ungrateful, insolent little brat!" I try to go and get a little bit of work done, and this is what happened when I leave you alone for barely an hour! Once again, you can't keep your germy, dirty hands to yourself can you? Well, you'd better start watching your step, Potter! You're under my rules now! You can't go running to your foolish, doting relatives for help anymore. I can do anything I want to you. I can beat you. I can starve you. I can do anything, and no one can lift a damn finger to help you. So you'd damn bloody hell better start showing me a bit of respect or I'll make you sorry you were ever born!"

Suddenly, he stopped shouting, and froze. Then dangerously, he whispered, "Get out Potter. Just leave. Go to your room. GO!" Snape yelled frighteningly into the young child face. When Harry stood, frozen to the spot tears dripping down his face, Snape's face twisted in rage. Fury burned i the centre of his eyes, and it almost seemed as if he was possesed by a spell. Snape grasped the back of Harrys worn shirt, and lifted him high of the ground.

Harry began to choke, the front of the shirt squeezing his air pipe harshly. The thin material of the shirt began to rip, and the thread cut small nicks in his skin. He clawed at his throat in agony, and tried to rip it off. Furiously, Snape screamed into his face, "Arrogant little bastard! Nobody will ever love you. You Are, Worthless."

With that, still holding Harry's shirt in his hands, he stalked to the door, and thrust it open. The BANG made the small boy in his hands flinch violently. By this time, Harry's face had begun to turn a light purple colour, from lack of oxygen. He began seeing stars, and his vision began to black.

Before he knew what had happened, he was being tossed hardly out the hall, and his head banged hardly against the opposite wall. For a second, harry just sat there, gasping from the reliefs from the pressure on his throat. Slowly, he noticed the terrible aching in his head. He gently reached up, and touched the back of his head. The child flinched as it sent spinning pain all over his head. Feeling dizzy from the pain harry began to see spots, and slowly fell unconscious.

So the saviour of the wizarding world lay, once again, abused and broken. His face was wet from mingled tears and the blood dripping from the wound on his head. Was this the life lily potter, who had sacrificed her own life for, had destined for her son to have?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading this story, and to all those who took the time to review and favs and follow! I'm so grateful! Sorry for the short chapter, will update soon! Please vote, evil or good Dumbledore, as he will hopefully be making an appearance in the next chapter!

Cya soon,

Hp Princess No.1


End file.
